The End of the Road
by DPfruitloop
Summary: Danny's life as a half-ghost has always been hard, but when an unexpected accedent occurs, Danny will learn there are far worse things than being a halfa... Will Danny accept his new way of life, or spend the rest of his days in greif?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Danny was soaring over the twinkling lights that were Amity Park. Night had fallen and Danny let its cool breeze waft through his all too white hair, which was more pure than the whitest snow. He sighed and allowed the familiar feeling of freedom to engulf his entire being. He felt as high as the sky in which his ghostly aura shined against. Smiling, the human-ghost hybrid twirled into an airborne summersault. He chuckled at the flopping feeling that it gave his stomach, but it was a thrill, much like that of which a roller coaster would give someone, except it was far more satisfying. Danny stopped in his flight and gazed downwards. He and his friends were out looking for any spectral activity, but had come up short, only catching one ghoul- and that was the intolerable Box Ghost at that. They hadn't even seen another ghost, let alone catch one that was worthy of the teens' time. Danny checked his watch; it read 10:15pm. His parents had wanted him home at 10:30pm, and it seemed that he might be able to abide to their wishes for once. Danny adjusted the green Fenton earpiece he wore, and spoke confidently into the microphone attached to it.

"Sam? Tucker? I think it is time to call it a night," Danny declared yawning lightly.

Sam's voice came on soon after his, in response to his declaration.

"I think so too," she said confidently. "It's weird though. Normally we get more ghosts than this, and we see the Box Ghost almost every night, so he hardly counts."

"Yeah, man, it's pretty weird," Tucker replied in agreement.

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Danny replied shaking his head. He too was just as baffled as his friends on the lack of ghost activity, but he was glad he would at least be getting a decent night's sleep tonight, and if he was lucky, he wouldn't be woken by any overbearing spirits.

"I'm just glad that I will be able to get home before curfew for once though. I'm a little afraid though." Danny said. "I will probably give my parents a heart attack… I can't even remember the last time I was home on time…"

Danny's friends gave a hearty laugh at his joke, and as Tucker continued to chuckle, Sam replied to his joke in the most serious tone she could muster, but if Danny could see her face, he would see a mile long grin on it.

"Okay, then, I guess we should head home, in that case," she stated.

"Okay, Sam, I will see you guys at school tomorrow… Tucker quit laughing! It really wasn't that funny of a joke!" Danny rolled his eyes at the chuckling dark-skinned boy on the other end.

"Whatever, man, admit it! You've got skill!" Tucker exclaimed through his fit of hysterical laughter. Danny heard Sam groan at the techno-geek before she bid farewell to Danny and turned her earpiece off. Danny followed suit and turned his off as well. Danny sighed and gazed upwards, looking up at the sky.

Danny loved flying at night for mainly that reason. The stars outlined how he felt about himself, mysterious. Danny in reality had no idea WHAT he was. Sure, he was half ghost, but how was that really possible? Is it possible for something to be dead and alive simultaneously? How did that work? He wasn't just half ghost if you thought of it in that sense, he was half DEAD. Danny sighed and looked at his white gloved hands. He wondered deeply about this often, but he never dared share his thinking with his sister or friends. He already knew what their reactions would be. Sam would tell him not to think that way, and he most certainly was alive. Tucker would tell him that it really didn't matter, so long as he didn't lose sight of himself, and his sister would try and play the "therapist" roll and end up confusing him even more.

It seemed as if the only thing that could understand him were those shining stars. They were far, out of reach, untouchable. Danny felt like that almost every day of his life. Nobody knew what he was going through, and the one person who could possibly even begin to understand him was a seriously crazed-up fruit loop, who wanted to marry his mother, kill his father, and turn Danny into his evil ghost-hybrid son.

Danny let his shoulders sag before he shook the feelings off. He knew he couldn't live his life in regret, and he had to make the best of what he had. He couldn't help but wonder though, what his life would be like if he never set foot in that ghost portal, if he never became half- ghost. Would his life be normal? Would he be just your average everyday teen - well as average as you could be with ghost hunters as parents…?

The teenager simply sighed and turned around, slowly flying back to his home. He wasn't in all that much of a rush, saying that he still had about fifteen minutes to kill before he would be in violation of his curfew. Danny felt his mind beginning to wander again and did nothing to revert it back to flying; he was pretty much on auto-pilot. After having his powers for little over a year now, Danny knew the skies of Amity pretty much like the back of his hand… or rather, glove.

What if he HAD never stepped foot in the ghost portal? He couldn't help but wonder about this. Of course there was a ridiculous amount of negatives to having ghost powers, living on five hours of sleep, being late to class almost every day - which resulted in a detention that he had to miss because ghosts chose the most CONVENIENT of times to attack. Then there was having Vlad on his back constantly - whether to waste him or turn him into his evil apprentice, depended on his mood. Then he had been knocked unconscious so many times that he probably would suffer some type of brain injury in the near future. Danny really didn't know what would happen to someone who constantly got the crap beat out of them, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't anything good.

But then, there were also the positives to being a human-ghost hybrid. For one, there was flying, which alone almost made up for the negatives all together, except for the fact that the only time he really got to fly was when he was battling a ghost… then again, all of those ghost battles had brought him, Sam, and Tucker even closer as friends. If they were inseparable before, they were all but the same person now. They were the closest friends you could get. They were family. Danny smiled when he thought of this, and chuckled slightly to himself, only to stop dead in his flight as a familiar cold feeling traveled up his throat and a blue mist escaped his lips: his Ghost Sense.

Danny spun around; looking for the specter which he knew was nearby. He did a complete three-sixty and gasped as his eyes lay on the spirit which had alerted his Ghost Sense. He knew the ghost all too well. The teen gazed at the being with disgust from head to toe. The armor covered ghost raised an eyebrow as he saw Danny do this and chuckled at what he thought was a feeble attempt at intimidation from the hybrid, although in reality, Danny truly was disgusted. How could he not be after the ghost had threatened to use him as a doormat on countless occasions?

"Skulker..." Danny muttered angrily under his breath. "What do you want?" he spat, letting his voice grow in anger.

"What do you think, ghost child?" the hunter asked him inquiringly, rolling his eyes as if Danny was being as ridiculous as a toddler's repetitive questions.

"Hmmm, let me think about that one," Danny said sarcastically, stroking his chin before pointing upwards as if he had just received an idea. "OH, I KNOW! You want to use me as your own personal doormat… how touching," he finished, crossing his arms and gazing with a repulsed look upon his face. Danny really hated Skulker… he just didn't know when to stop, did he?

"Oh, almost!" the hunter growled with a smirk, eyes flashing a brighter green. "I was planning on hanging your pelt above my mantle."

"Ohh… big, bad Skulker has the evil face…" Danny taunted, holding his hands up to his face, pretending to gasp.

"SHUT UP, YOU WELP!" Skulker screeched at the boy, obviously infuriated. His armor covered his fists, clenched at his side, and he glared at the boy loathingly.

"Why?" Danny said, turning himself upside down and floating inches in front of the hunter's face "This is fun…" he laughed.

Skulker growled at the boy's foolishness and sent an ecto-blast from one of the many guns attached to his suit. The teen yelped and flew back several feet when he was hit.

Danny rubbed his chest where the gun had shocked him, before shaking it off and turning back to his attacker.

Danny flew full speed at the hunter, hands ablaze with green energy, and an overly determined look upon his face. Skulker didn't seem to even be fazed by the boy, and simply allowed a shield to engulf his body, and the boy slammed face first into it. Skulker laughed.

"Oh ghost child, I have to admit my disappointment, I thought that you would at least put up a fair fight! It is apparent that you are far weaker than I have ever imagined!" the hunter snickered.

"Oh really?" the teen spat, looking at his foe with utter displeasure, "Then I hope this makes you proud!" Danny turned his palms to face the hunter and fired a blue ice ray from them. Skulker jumped aside, but was unable to avoid the beam completely and his entire right arm was encased in a ridiculous amount of ice. The ghost growled condescendingly and tried to shake the ice off his suit, but Danny took his moment of distraction to his advantage, and punched the hunter smack dab in the stomach with a flaming green fist. The ghost went flying backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Danny glowered at his enemy and watched the ghost force his feet up into a standing position.

"Hmm…So I take it you wouldn't want to be a prize upon my wall?" the hunter asked inquisitively at the teen. The boy rolled his eyes at the ghost and shook his head, annoyed at being asked such a ridiculous question.

"How about a prize in my collection?" the ghost asked menacingly, an evil grin working up his face.

"Dude, that just screams 'creeper,'" Danny replied crossing his arms.

"Very well, ghost child. You leave me no other choice. For you see, I refuse to let my prey escape, even if I cannot have the prize for myself. So, I shall finish you, so I may be rid of you," the ghost laughed.

"Nice rhyme," Danny replied mockingly, crossing his arms. "Ever thought of teaming up with the ghost writer?" Skulker only growled at him and pulled a gun from the shoulder of his suit. Danny thought nothing of it. The only difference it gave from any of the other guns that he had been fired with was that it was red and chrome, and was small enough to fit in one's pocket.

"Goodbye…ghost child," the hunter bid him farewell in his cryptic tone of voice. Danny heard the faint buzzing that he knew was the gun firing up. Danny immediately flew to the right, narrowly avoiding the red light that whizzed past his ear, Danny yelped slightly and took off into a nearby patch of trees belonging to Amity's park. He heard several loud blasts nearby him, alerting him that he was being pursued.

Danny flew behind a tree and held his breath, turning invisible, hoping the hunter would miss him, and he would be able to escape. But Danny's raspy breath betrayed him, and the hunter quickly picked up on his prey's fear. Danny turned and looked behind himself, daring to sneak a peek but seeing nothing, allowed himself to turn visible, assured he had lost his ghostly opponent, only to turn around and see a red beam of light heading straight towards his chest.

"AHH!" Danny cried and jumped aside, trying to avoid the inevitable light from hitting its target, but had no time to pull completely out of the way, and Danny felt the ray hit his shoulder head on. Danny's scream echoed through the park, louder than one would even think possible. The teen only felt pain, the most blinding pain that he had yet to feel. His entire body began to convulse unwillingly and he sank to the ground of the tree which he had been leaning, gasping for air. Skulker laughed ruthlessly at the shaking form before him, before pressing the gun against the teen's stomach, and fired. Danny somehow found a way to scream louder, feeling his throat become raw and bleed.

Skulker chuckled at the boy, who was now rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach with one hand, and his shoulder with another. The hunter knew he had fulfilled his duty and leaned closer to the teen, until his face was directly in front of Danny. He then whispered wickedly in his ear, "I gave you a choice; you brought this on yourself, child…" Then the ghost flew off, leaving the spasmodic Danny behind, howling in complete and utter pain.

Danny shut his eyes and moaned. He felt the cool chill alert him that he had indeed become human again. His wounds only aggravated in his human form and he cried out. What on EARTH had Skulker shot him with? Danny had yet to meet another weapon which could do that type of damage to him! Danny felt little black dots clouding his vision, and he felt completely and utterly tired… Danny sighed and gave into the exhaustion he felt. His head hung down as he lost his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Danny was flying over Amity Park. The cool night's breeze was wafting through his ghostly hair, and he smiled as its caress soothed him. He felt calm, and was at complete ease. Danny had forgotten he was a ghost, forgotten he was constantly being hunted by just about every spirit in the Ghost Zone, and had forgotten he had that mile high paper due for school tomorrow. Danny was relaxed, he was at bliss. All he knew was that he was flying, and he felt on top of the world._

_ Danny twirled in the dark sky, laughing as forgot about the worries of his troublesome life, and focused on his remarkable flight. He allowed his white gloved hands to stretch out to either side of his hovering form, permitting the breeze to waft through them as well. All in all Danny felt good, he felt harmonious._

_ Suddenly, a cold feeling traveled up his throat. He shivered at the sudden sensation, alerting him of a ghost's presence. Danny saw the blue mist erupt from his lips. He starred at the spot where he had seen his Ghost Sense, momentarily frozen with shock, he couldn't really believe that a ghost was here, and now of all times._

_ Danny shook his head and searched around for the source of his Ghost Sense, but no matter where he looked, all he saw was the black light of the sky. He felt an odd sense in his gut, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt his hands start to shake in fear… where was the ghost?_

_ "W-Where are you..? I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Danny cried, although his voice was far less than confident. He still felt the ominous feeling that something was particularly wrong. Danny whimpered out in fear when he heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere._

_ "Oh ghost child, the end is near…"_

_ "WHERE ARE YOU!" Danny howled in fear, "COME OUT YOU COWARD!" The voice only laughed at his feeble attempt at being brave._

_ "Goodbye…ghost child…" the voice whispered through the air. Danny screamed in pain as his entire body felt as if it was on fire…_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny exclaimed. He snapped his hand upwards, clenching his stomach, only to wail as he erupted in a spasmodic fit of pain. He couldn't even find the strength to shriek anymore and only thrashed about, unable to control his body.

Danny felt hot tears rain down his face, his vision was so blurred that he couldn't even see his own hand, it looked only like a blurry mass. Danny moaned and closed his eyes, wanting more than anything to sleep, but found it impossible; he couldn't even force himself to black out.

Danny somehow managed to control his body after a few minutes, so he wouldn't be thrashing. Danny gasped and shuddered, unable to get a full breath in; his lungs were not working properly. Danny opened his eyes and looked to the sky, he squinted. He noticed the sun was peaking over the horizon…he had been here for hours!

Danny moaned and put a hand to his eyes, as to shield them from the sun's ridiculously bright rays. He had to get up, he had to go home, and he needed HELP. Danny attempted to use his hands to push himself up, but flopped back to the ground, far too weak to even sit up.

Danny was absolutely terrified now, he couldn't stand, heck, he couldn't even sit! He gasped as a new wave of pain coursed through his body. He stifled a scream of pain, and clenched his fists and teeth, waiting for the pain to dull into a bearable throb. He sighed as the immediate pain passed. Danny wondered WHY his body hurt ever so… he had yet to assess his wounds but knew they wouldn't be good. He hesitantly looked down, to view his stomach… he felt the little blood he had left in his face drain- and had to resist the urge to faint.

His stomach, or what was left of it, was a crater, no skin remained and it and tore in a grotesque pattern. Blood and ectoplasm stained the ground next to him, forming a thick pool, his stomach being its source, although because of his rapid healing, it had attempted to scab over, but had done so only half heartedly, so it wasn't gushing like it had obviously done earlier. His shoulder also had a large part carved from it, and had been bleeding almost as badly as his stomach, judging by the blood pool next to it. Danny starred at his wounds in horror, before throwing his head back down on the ground, unsure of what he should do at this point. He knew he needed help… SERIOUS help. But what was he supposed to do?

As if in response to his previous thought, Danny felt a soft vibrating, and ringing emanating from his pocket… he smacked a hand to his face at his stupidity. How on EARTH did he forget about his cell phone? Danny carefully slid his good arm (the one without the ugly tear in the shoulder) down his torso, and into his pants' pocket. He wrapped his fingers around the small device before he pulled it out. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he didn't even notice the blood that stained them. Hehe

He held the phone as lifeline.

Danny looked at the screen of his phone, although his vision was extremely blurred, he still managed to make out the words "Jazz Fenton" on the caller ID screen. He closed his eyes and sighed before he connected to her call.

"DANNY? DANNY? HELLO? ARE YOU THERE? DANNY?" Jazz's voice shrieked over the phone, and Danny almost dropped it as he yelped in surprise. He moaned softly in the pain it caused him, his head was already throbbing.

"DANNY?" his sister's voice repeated.

"J-jazz?" Danny asked, although her ridiculous screaming had already assured him that it was, indeed, his sister, he needed something to say… and he couldn't say much when it was so difficult to breathe!

"Danny! Where ARE you! We have been searching for you all morning, and you didn't come home last night! We thought you- we thought you…" Jazz trailed off, although Danny knew what she was going to say. "Danny, where have you been?" Jazz asked softly, but sternly, like a mother would when scolding a child.

"I-I-I" Danny stuttered, but then a wave of pain erupted through his body, and he unwillingly screamed. He felt the black dots covering his vision, but he shook off the will to pass out. He had to tell his sister where he was…or he wasn't going to make it.

"DANNY! WHAT'S WRONG!" Jazz cried when she heard his blood curdling scream.

"J-jazz…he-help m-me…" Danny stuttered, gasping for air.

"DANNY WHERE ARE YOU!" Jazz sobbed, she didn't know what had happened to her little brother, but she knew that it had to be bad when he could barely breathe!

"J-jazz…I-I" Danny cried out again as his body began to convulse unwillingly. He let out gasps and wails of pain. "AHHH!" Danny screamed.

"TUCKER!" Danny heard his sister's voice wail from the other end, and Danny realized she must've been out looking for him with his friends. "TRACE DANNY'S PHONE CALL NOW! SAM, STAY ON THE PHONE WITH DANNY…I'LL DRIVE!" she wailed.

Danny shut his eyes and moaned in agony. His vision was blurring again he tried desperately to draw a breath, but the air felt too thick, like he was breathing through a straw.

"Danny?" Sam asked nervously on the other end. He was shaking from head to toe, and he wailed again, despite how much he had tried to keep it suppressed.

"DANNY!" she cried aloud in fear, she had never heard Danny scream like that… even when he had gotten his ghost powers. She knew if he was in more pain now than he was in that day… then he didn't have much time left.

Suddenly Danny felt weak, he shut his eyes and his heart began to beat faster, trying to supply enough blood throughout his body. His vision blurred to the point he only saw blotches of color around him. Danny was terrified… he-he wasn't going to make it.

"Danny..? Tucker just traced your call… we are on our way okay?" Sam said softly, trying to soothe her friend, but she became panicked when she only heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Danny… are you still there? Danny?" she whispered.

Danny could hear Sam, but he felt extremely weak. He couldn't really understand what she was saying anymore, but he could tell one thing, she was panicked. He knew he should say something… just so she would know that he could hear her. But he couldn't really form true words, and they came out slurred, like a drunken man.

"Idonfelgood…" he mumbled, he was trying to let her know that he felt awful, but he couldn't get the words out right.

"Danny, Danny can you hear me?" Sam asked frightened. She couldn't really understand what Danny was trying to say, but he sounded pretty bad…

"Mmsotired…" Danny garbled. He was so tired… he wanted to sleep. He couldn't even hold his head up. He felt his eyes become heavy… But then he shook his head…no. Danny refused to let himself fall asleep, for even in his delirious state, he knew if he gave into his weariness, he wasn't going to awake.

"Danny hold on! We are only about a minute away! You're going to be okay Danny! You're going to be okay!" Sam cried aloud, although her words where mainly to console herself. Danny was going to be okay…right? He just had to be…

Danny groaned in agony. He was still having difficulty understanding the words his friend was saying, but he managed to catch part of her words, she was telling him to hold on. He wanted to… but the dark abyss of sleep was so welcoming…

"We are almost there Danny!" He heard Sam say, but his eyes had begun to droop…

Danny heard the rumbling of earth underneath him; he had managed to make out the figure of a RV to his right, which he assumed was the Fenton Assault Vehicle. He heard the slam of doors and footsteps running towards him. Danny shut his eyes, all too weak to stay awake.

"DANNY!" he heard several voices call, but he had no idea WHAT they were shouting, only that it was loud, at it hurt his head.

"DANNY!" the voices cried out again. Danny moaned in complete and utter agony. He just wanted to let go… what was the point anymore? Then as if shaking him from his dark thoughts, several sets of hands lifted him from the ground, the pain was overwhelming.

But Danny didn't scream, or cry, or shout, Danny only moaned softly, all too weak to do anything else. Voices cluttered his head, but no matter how hard the hybrid tried, he couldn't make out a single word they said, he only heard screams, cries, and shouts. All of which he wished he could do himself, but he only let his head droop to the side as he was carried away.

Danny couldn't take it anymore… his mind was too foggy, and he couldn't think straight. He sighed softly and let sleep engulf him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys how do you like the story so far? Is it good? Thank you for all who have commented! I read every single one, and trust me, you will NOT be disappointed! I think that I responded to everyone, and if I missed you, IM SUPER DUPER SORRY! But to those readers who haven't commented, I would LOVE for you guys to! Feel free to give some advice on how I can make it better, or what I am doing well with it. Sorry about how long it took for me to update, Mom made me go shopping with her… do you know how long that takes…actually, no you don't. It's kind of crazy… Now the story's only just getting started… so stay with me… okay? **

**Oh and if you haven't guessed it yet, I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just a Danny Phantom fruit loop, who enjoys daydreaming about being a ghost when I am bored. I repeat, I am just a crazed up fruit loop. Not the owner of Danny Phantom. Ok so ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

**Chapter 3**

"Danny…" Sam cried clutching Danny in her arms as the RV flew across the road at record speed. Jazz was driving even faster than her father after he had heard the word "ghost." Danny had become silent once they had entered the RV. He was barely breathing, and she leaned down every few seconds to make sure she could still feel his breath. His face was drained of all color, and his stomach and shoulder… Oh, gosh... She suppressed the urge to gag as her eyes darted towards the wounds. She had never seen anything so… so…horrid. Danny looked worse than if he had been run over by a train… and for all they knew he might have been.

Sam brushed a blood stained strand of hair from Danny's face. He gave no sign of life, and if she didn't know any better, she would say he was…dead. Sam shuddered at that thought, and looked over to Tucker. His eyes were locked in front of him, gazing at nothing, and he looked almost as pale as Danny.

"Tucker?" Sam asked quietly, looking back to Danny, her eyes ablaze with tears. But when she noticed Tucker had not heard her, she repeated herself slightly louder. Finally he turned to her.

"What, Sam?" he said, his voice cracking slightly. He made sure to keep his eyes trained on her, so he wouldn't have to look at Danny. He still remembered seeing him when they had first arrived at the park. He had been lying in a pool of blood… Tucker had thought he was dead for sure. Never in all of his life had he seen a more disturbing sight. Tucker had always told himself that one of these days something bad would happen, with all the ghost fighting that Danny did. But never in his wildest nightmares had he EVER imagined it to be so… revolting. Tucker shuddered as he thought of how close his friend was to death…

"Tucker… you should call Danny's parents." Sam said softly. She had started combing through Danny's hair with her fingers. Tucker trembled slightly as he was unable to avoid his gaze, and watched her. He noticed how her hands had become stained with blood, and with every stroke of Danny's hair, the amount only increased.

"I-I don't think I can…" Tucker choked. He could barley breathe. His friend looked so terrible, and the same question continued to form in his head, much to his displeasure. "_What if Danny dies? What if he doesn't make it?"_

"Tucker…ple-please try…" Sam looked at Tucker, with thick blobs of mascara running down her face. Tucker knew Sam wasn't one to cry easily…none of them where. So seeing her like this broke Tucker's heart. He sighed. What was he supposed to do?

"Wha-what would I tell them, Sam?" Tucker mumbled. What WERE they going to tell Danny's parents?

"J-just tell them we don't know what happened… it's true after all…" Sam said, cradling Danny in her arms. She pulled him closer, disregarding the fact that it covered her shirt with even more blood.

"O-okay…" Tucker choked, "I'll try…"

Sam turned her gaze from Danny for a moment to smile sadly at Tucker, before quickly reverting it back to Danny, continuing to comb through his tangled, bloody hair.

Tucker sighed and pulled out his phone. He had no idea what was going to go down with this call… only that it was going to suck… big time. Tucker sighed and dialed Mrs. Fenton's cell phone number, knowing that she wouldn't be home…Her and Mr. Fenton had been out looking for Danny too, thinking similar thoughts to theirs… that something bad had happened. Too bad they had been right…

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ Tucker bit his lip as he looked over to Danny for the first time since they had retrieved him from the park. He felt a lump form in his throat as he watched the bloody mess that was his friend, lay motionless on Sam's lap.

"Hello?" Tucker heard Danny's mom on the other end. He swallowed deeply, wondering what on EARTH he was supposed to say… He decided to wing it.

"H-hey Mrs. F… It's Tucker." Tucker forced the lump in his throat down. He drew a raspy breath and ripped his eyes away from the gruesome sight that was Danny. He looked down to his feet, his boots never looking more intriguing than at that moment.

"Tucker? What is it? Did you guys find Danny?" Maddie asked in anticipation. She and her husband had been searching every inch of town, and had yet to find Danny. She wanted to know that he was alright… that he wasn't hurt…

"Y-yeah….but-but, he-he-he…." The words where choked in Tucker's mouth. He couldn't find a way to say them. How was he supposed to tell her that they had found her son bleeding to death?

"Tucker! What's wrong! Is-is Danny okay!" Maddie asked alarmed. Tucker sounded so distraught. Never had she heard Danny's friend act like that. She knew something had happed, something really, really bad.

"I-I…" Tucker forced himself to take a deep breath, knowing the sooner he got it out, the sooner that he would be done with this conversation

"Mrs. F. we-we found him and…and he- he was bleeding…" Tucker shut his eyes and said the next part as fast as he could, "And-and he looks r-really bad, and-and we are taking him to the hos-hospital, an-and we- we jus-just foun-found him there, we-we don't kn-know what-what happ-happened, and- and- and…" Tucker couldn't finish his sentence and let out a choked sob. Tears ran down his face, and he struggled to take in a breath. His best friend, the one who chased him around the playground when they where little, trying to poke him with a toy light saber. His friend, the one who had a major crush on Sam, but was too shy to tell her how he felt. His friend, the one who hated toast, especially his father's "Fenton" brand. His friend, the one who could always find a bright side to any situation. His friend, the one who wanted to be an astronaut. His friend, the one who could stand strong, even in the face of danger. His friend, who always put his loved one's before his own safety… That friend was lying, a bloody mess, on Sam's lap. Never had he imagined that this could be a reality. That he could lose one of his best friends…

But alas, there lie the evidence before him. He wanted to wake up, wake up from this horrible nightmare. He wanted to wake up in his bed, and forget this ever happened.

But no, this had happened. Danny was dying and they were fleeing towards the hospital, praying, that they were not too late…

"H-he what?" Maddie asked, flabbergasted. Did Tucker just say that Danny was…bleeding? A-and did he just say that they were taking Danny to the…hospital? Maddie shut her eyes and looked over to her husband, who had been standing by her side, waiting to hear what the news was. She turned to him and mouthed the words 'hospital'. Immediately Jack gasped in horror, and began to make a mad dash back to the Fenton Speeder. Maddie followed after him in hot pursuit, not believing that this was really happening…

"We-we are on our way!" Maddie exclaimed before hanging up the phone, and hopping in the driver seat of the Speeder, while Jack hopped in the passenger seat. They both looked at each other for a moment, before Maddie shoved the keys into the ignition, and they sped off towards the hospital.

Tucker slid the phone back into his pocket, gasping for air. He hoped against hope that he would NEVER have to do that again in his life! He turned his head back towards Sam, who was looking at him sadly.

"How did they take it?" Sam asked softly. She still hadn't stopped combing Danny's hair. It was almost subconscious to her now, like the stroking of a cat on one's lap.

"What do you think?" Tucker asked her, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam only starred at Danny, before she turned back to Tucker, eyes alight with worry.

"What-what's going to happen, Tucker?" she asked softly. She wanted to know. She couldn't take the anticipation. She had to know right now…Was Danny going to be okay? Tucker sighed, unsure of what to say, only to look out the window and noticed the scenery had changed.

"We're here, Sam…" he mumbled, his eyes transfixed on the hospital before him. The minute the RV stopped in front of the ER entrance, a mound of nurses and doctors rushed to it. Jazz had called the minute they had gotten on the road…

Jazz hopped from the front seat and opened the back end of the RV and allowed the workers to retrieve her brother. She cried aloud as she watched them gasp slightly as they caught sight of Danny, before regaining composure and gently taking him from Sam's reluctant hands. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz watched in horror as Danny was strapped to a gurney, and rolled away, into the building. Jazz sobbed in fear for her younger brother, and leaned against the RV for support, while Sam followed suit. Tucker stood, but his knees where buckling, on the verge of giving way at any moment.

The three struggled to breathe through their cries and each of the prayed silently to themselves…

"_Let him live…. Let him live…"_

…

**Wow… now everybody is mad at me aren't they? *smiles nervously* DON'T WORRY! The story is FAR from over… and I can promise you this much… you WILL be hearing from Danny again… PROMISE! So don't get all crazy on me…okay? Trust me… it's all good : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So if your reading this, that means that you weren't to mad at me to continue reading…YAY! **

_**Danny Muse**_**: **_**Hey guys! Who wants to know what is going to happen to me?**_

**Me: DANNY! SHUT UP! YOU WILL SPOIL THE STORY!**

_**Danny Muse: Guys you won't believe this… I'm going to- **_**(Put's hand over Danny's mouth.)**

**Me: DANNY I SAID SHUT UP! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE AWAY THE SURPRISE! **

_**Danny Muse: (Danny makes mumbling noise through my hand)**_

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY :D**

**Oh yeah, and I STILL don't own Danny Phantom. I haven't gone out and created the show in the last few days if that was what you were thinking. Just in case, I will spell it out for you. I. DON'T. OWN. IT. Okay so enjoy the chapter Phantom lovers!**

...

**Chapter 4**

"Danny…?" Jazz asked. She, her family, Sam, and Tucker where hovering around Danny's bed. The doctor had only just let them in, telling them they had done all they could, but it wasn't looking all that good…

Jazz watched her brother with tears in her eyes. Danny's face was almost as white as his hair when he was in ghost form. He had his eyes shut, and his breathing was far from steady. A mask covered his face, forcing breath into his lifeless body. The doctor had told them that he had stopped breathing during surgery… so he needed to be put on a breathing machine. A heart monitor to the left of him showed a faint pulse…very faint. He had an IV dripping into his right arm, the one without the large chunk missing from the shoulder. Thick bandages covered his entire torso, and left shoulder. Danny remained silent; the only sign of life was the struggled rise and fall of his chest.

Jazz looked to her right, Sam and Tucker had pulled up two chairs, and sat their trembling forms in them. Sam had buried her makeup covered face into Tucker's yellow shirt, but he paid no mind. He only rubbed his had reassuringly on her back, trying to console her, but found it exceedingly difficult, since he himself struggled to draw breath, as he looked at his dying friend.

Behind Jazz, her parents stood. Her mother was leaning upon her husband, crying softly, while he hugged her. Jack too had warm tears running down his face, but they were silent. Together they managed to stand, but only barely.

Jazz was sitting across from Tucker and Sam. She had started combing through her brother's still bloody hair with her fingers, tears running down her face. She couldn't live without her little brother! She needed him!

Suddenly, Danny's eyes slowly opened. Everyone gasped, and Danny winced in pain at the sudden noise. His head was throbbing and his entire body felt numb. He wanted to go back to the dark abyss of sleep, but something kept him from doing so. He felt his body begin to wake and he started to feel the dull throb of his injuries. Danny moaned softly in pain. Everyone just stared at him. Nobody had expected him to wake; they thought he was just going to lie there… until he…died.

"…Danny?" Danny looked up and saw that it was his sister who had broken the silence. Danny smiled sadly at her. His vision was still blurred badly, but he could distinctly make out the figure of his sister, and her flaming red hair only assured him that it was indeed her. Her soft voice trembled, as if it was unsure if what she was seeing was a reality.

"Hey-hey Jazz…" Danny whispered. His voice was cracking with the effort. His voice was muffled through the mask, so he reached to take it off, but his sister held his hand back, slowly shaking her head. Danny glared at her, but it was only half-heartedly. Jazz let go of his hand and he ripped the mask off. He took in a strangled breath, before he got the hang of breathing without the machine, and his breathing died down to shuddered breaths.

"Oh, Danny!" Maddie cried, tearing away from Jack and running forward to hug her son. Danny yelped in pain when she accidentally leaned against his stomach. She quickly pulled away, covering her hand with her mouth. Danny gave her a small smile, although his stomach felt as though it had lit fire.

"Mom…" Danny whispered. He was so happy to see her. Danny looked to his right and saw Sam and Tucker staring at him in horror. Danny gave them a reassuring smile and held out his right hand. Sam immediately took it, and gripped it a little harder than what was necessary. Danny chuckled a little bit, refusing to let his loved one's know how much pain he was in.

Danny looked up to his dad. He looked paralyzed with fear as he watched Danny. His face was a ghostly white and his eyes all but bulged out of his head. Danny gave him as big of a smile as he could muster; the tips of it, although, did not touch his eyes. Jack ran forward to hug his son, only to remember his reaction to that when Maddie had tried to hug him, and pulled away at the last second.

"Danny… how did this happen?" Danny turned to his sister. She was looking at him, eyes still alight with fear. Danny forced another smile at her. He could feel himself slipping. He forced himself to cling on though; he had to talk to them.

"Skulker." Danny whispered. His left hand absentmindedly held his stomach, as flashes of the past event whirled through his head.

"Who?" His parent's asked confused. Who was Skulker; a ghost? Why was a ghost attacking their child? Had he met this ghost before? Why hadn't he told them? They could've helped! The questions whirled through their minds and they starred at Danny in confusion.

"SKULKER did this to you?" Tucker asked, shaking his head in shock, never had the hunter done something like this before… never. It was terrifying to think that the hunter could accomplish such a feat. Danny was lying on his DEATHBED! All because of some hunter he faced about 100 times?

"You know him? Who is he Danny? Is it a ghost?" Maddie asked, grabbing her son's left hand, begging him. She had to know who did this to her baby. If it was a ghost she would destroy it, destroy it until there wasn't a drop of ectoplasm left to be found of it.

"How- how did he do this Danny?" Sam asked gasping, holding Danny's right hand even tighter still. She couldn't believe this. Of all the enemies that Danny had…SKULKER did this? How?

"WHO'S SKULKER?" Danny's father bellowed, causing Danny to flinch in the pain and moan softly. Jack, seeing this, knelt down to his son, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Danny! Are you okay!" He asked, his face becoming even paler.

"Mmm fine…just don't yell…hurts." Danny said, ripping his hands away from Maddie and Sam, so he could rub his temples. Danny sighed at looked at his father, his shouted question finally registering in his dizzy mind. Danny looked at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, and then smiled at them.

"New weapon S-Sam…" Danny looked at his friends and sister, who had grown bug eyed that the news. A WEAPON had done this? As they continued to stare at him in shock, Danny looked over to his parents, who were shocked at the mention of a WEAPON. Their son was attacked…and by a WEAPON! Danny saw their faces and gave them a sad smile, and knew that the time had come to tell them. To tell them the secret that he had kept for over 2 years now.

"Tell them later, fill in al-all the details, al-all of the-them…I'll g-get to the po-point." Danny said, knowing that his Sam, Tucker, and Jazz would understand what he meant.

"Danny, are you sure?" Jazz asked worried.

"Yeah Danny if you do this… There is no going back." Tucker warned.

"Danny… only do this if you are positive." Sam said.

"What are you guys all talking about!" Jack and Maddie exclaimed in unison. Danny knew his time was almost up… and he knew he should at least explain everything to his parents before he… left.

"Mom, D-dad…" Danny stammered. He had no idea where to start, so he decided on the beginning, "Re-remember the accident 2 years ago in the la-lab?"

His parent's nodded, unsure of where their son was going with this. Why was he so intent upon explaining the accident now? He hadn't been in the last 2 years, why now, on his deathbed?

Danny sighed, and began to tell his parents of what had happened 2 years ago, how his life had been forever changed.

_"This, son, is the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Jack exclaimed, ripping a white sheet off a giant hole which dug into the wall. Inside lined several gears and mechanisms, and a few sparks lit off it. Maddie bound from the inside of it, taking off a welding mask and setting it on a nearby table. _

_"It should open a portal to the entire ghost realm!" Maddie cried, jumping up and down with excitement. She looked much like a small child on Christmas morning, looking at the mounds of gifts awaiting them under the tree. Danny raised an eyebrow at his mother's childish act, but his reaction was nothing compared to Jazz's, who was sitting next to him._

_"Honestly mom!" Jazz cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't believe you're acting so CHILDISH! It's a stupid portal, leading to a dimension that doesn't EXSIST!"_

_"Of course it does Jazzy pants! How do you explain where ghosts come from?" Jack asked smugly. _

_"THEY DON'T EXIST!" Jazz flailed her hands in the air, before slouching back into her chair and groaning. Danny chuckled at his sister._

_"Forget it Jazz," He laughed, "Who knows, maybe they finally made an invention that works… besides, who knows what cool things could be beyond that portal!" Danny's eyes became clouded when he thought of the wonders that could lie before him in a number of minutes._

_"UGH!" Jazz covered her face in her hands, "You're turning into them!" Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes at his sister, then he looked back to his parents, who had just finished putting the final touches on the portal._

_"Okay kids, once we connect these two cords-" Jack started._

_"- we will have access to the entire Ghost Zone!" Maddie finished, grinning ear to ear._

_"BONZI!" Jack exclaimed connecting the two cords together… only for the portal to give a feeble flicker of light, before dying back down._

_"See! I TOLD you it wasn't going to work!" Jazz said smugly, before standing up and exiting the room, her arms crossed and nose pointed in the air._

_"Well, I guess that I will go make some lunch…" Maddie sighed and walked upstairs, glaring at the portal for a moment._

_"I don't understand! It should've worked!" Jack mumbled before walking upstairs, with his shoulders hunched and head down. _

_Danny stood alone in the lab head slightly bowed. He really hated seeing his parents so upset, but what was he supposed to do about it… unless… HE could fix it!_

_"HEY! That's it!" Danny said to himself, before pulling out his cell phone and calling Sam and Tucker, "Hey guys! You HAVE to come over!"_

_A few hours later, Sam and Tucker arrived and ate lunch with the Fentons, then when his parents left for a drive, to mull over their recent lab failure, Danny lead Sam and Tucker down to the lab._

_"So this is it then, the Ghost Portal?"Tucker asked, running his hand along the rim of the portal. Danny nodded and looked around, finding a box full of suits. He pulled on a black and white one, with his father's head as a logo. Sam looked at him and suppressed a laugh. She walked over and ripped the logo off, and Danny looked at her gratefully, neither had to say a word to know that the logo was ridiculous._

_"You can't go around the Ghost Zone with THAT on your chest" Sam chuckled and Danny glared playfully at her. Tucker was looking over the portal confused._

_"What's up Tucker?" Danny asked curiously._

_"Well, I'm no expert, but I don't see a thing wrong with it!" Tucker said curiously, still running his hand along the rim of the portal._

_"Well maybe there is just a wire out of place or something; I'll just go look inside…" Danny said, zipping up the suit a little more, before walking inside. The mechanics were pretty impressive, but they shocked electricity every once and a while, making Danny flinch. Suddenly, Danny felt his foot snag on one of the many cords littering the ground, and he threw his hands against the side of the wall, attempting to stop his fall. But without his knowing, his hands had slammed against a green button, and the entire portal began to hum. Danny hopped to his feet, and suddenly, he saw a flash of green light, and his entire body lit with electricity._

_Danny cried out in pain, clenching his chest as he was forced to his knees. This was it; he was going to die… wasn't he? Never had Danny imagined he would die being electrocuted of all things, but apparently, it was so. Danny screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his entire life, then he felt cold, ridiculously cold. He felt the odd sensation which he wanted to black out, and jump up and down with joy, at the same time. Danny himself didn't understand the feeling, then he felt his body being thrown, and he landed with a thud just outside of the portal, unconscious._

_"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker cried, running to Danny's side. Sam checked his pulse, and sighed with relief in feeling it, thumping rapidly. Danny's two friends looked up and saw Jazz running down the stairs and gasping at the unconscious Danny. Jazz was just about to call the hospital, when Danny awoke just enough to tell her he was just tired, and wanted to go to bed. Jazz carried him up to his room, where Danny promptly fell asleep, then, Jazz shooed Danny's friends out of the house so she could call her parents. _

_Not once did Sam or Tucker have the chance to tell her that for a slight moment, Danny's hair had been a ghostly white and his eyes a radioactive green. Then there was that flash of blue light, which changed Danny back to normal…_

_Danny was sleeping, when suddenly he awoke, and found himself in the lab. He was confused, wasn't he in bed? He hadn't known then that he had phased through his bed, floor, and living room, and landed right in the lab. Danny felt unnaturally cold, and stood up holding his arms. Danny looked at his arms with confusion…why was he still wearing the suit? Had he fallen asleep with it on? Danny walked over to a nearby mirror, and cried out in fear when he saw a figure with snow white hair…and glowing green eyes…_

Danny's parents stared at him for a moment, not understanding, not comprehending, Danny was…Phantom? Danny Phantom? Danny Phantom was their…son? Danny Phantom was…Danny Fenton? No way… Maddie shook her head, refusing to believe the truth before her. Danny sighed. He knew what his final act would have to be, and took a deep breath, before allowing the two blue rings to engulf his body, changing him to Phantom, his parents watched him in horror.

Danny winced in pain, for his wounds were far greater in his ghost form. He took a shuddering breath, before losing too much energy, and changing back to Fenton, gasping for air. His parents just stared at him, too shocked to do anything else. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz asked him worriedly if he was okay, he nodded, although he knew his time was up. It was time to go.

Danny looked at his loved ones sadly, before training his eyes on Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Tell them every-everything guys… okay? It's your secret now." Danny said, leaning deeper into his pillow and let his eyes begin to droop.

"Danny!" they exclaimed hugging their friend, and in Jazz's case; brother, despite the fact it gave Danny extreme discomfort. Danny turned to his parents, who were still motionless with shock.

"I love you Mo-mom and Da-Dad, and I ho-hope that you don't- don't think any differently of me because of-of this…" Danny whispered, letting his baby blue eyes close for the last time. He felt two other figures join in hugging him, along with his friends. Danny's mouth curled into a small smile, he knew they still loved him, they loved him regardless of the fact he was half ghost. Danny felt himself slipping, and whispered his last words, as his senses began to shut down.

"_I love you, and I promise I will never, ever let anything happen to you."_

The only sound to greet the room was the long continuous beep of the heart monitor.

…

_**Danny Muse: You just HAD to kill me… didn't you?**_

**Me: Sorry Danny, it's nothing personal… besides you know the story isn't over yet! We haven't heard the last from you remember!**

_**Danny Muse: Yeah but… it still sucks that I had to die.**_

**Me: Sorry bro, now do you mind calling off all these readers who are trying to gouge my eyes out for killing you?**

_**Danny Muse: Fine…but I'm still mad at you. YO READERS DON'T KILL HER! THEN YALL WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! **_

**Me: Thank you.**

_**Danny Muse: Shut up. I'm still peeved about being dead.**_

**Me: *rolls eyes* UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: DANNY! HELP! THE READERS ARE STILL TRYING TO KILL ME!**

_**Danny Muse: Well that's what you get for killing me…**_

**Me: Oh common! Can you get over it already?**

_**Danny Muse: Heck no! I'm dead because of you… jerk.**_

**Me: Danny! Chill! Common, I will write a chapter that will make you happy if you get these readers off of me… OW NOT THE HEAD! STOP IT! AHHH!**

_**Danny Muse: Fine… it better be one good chapter fruit loop… otherwise I will send the readers after you…**_

**Me: *face pales* OKAY! OKAY! COMMON DANNY JUST HELP ME PLEASE!**

_**Danny Muse: Fine… but this is too funny. I'm defiantly taking a picture of this… *takes picture of me getting mauled by readers* Mkay. Now get off her readers… shoo. Go on now… I will call you back if this chapter sucks. Off you go.**_

**Me: Okay then… get ready for a great chapter… so you know, you WON'T maul me… please don't… I don't think I can take another round of the ninjas you guys sent after me… ugh. Okay then… ON WITH THE STORY.**

_**Danny Muse: I'm so putting this picture on Facebook.**_

**Me: Shut up Danny….**

…

**Chapter 5**

Danny's world was dark. He forced his eyes open, only to realize they weren't closed. He was like a blind man, nothing to see, nothing. All he could see was the vast, never-ending void of darkness. Danny jumped up and looked around, desperate for the slightest splash of color, or a noise, for the silence he heard was defining. Danny swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was terrified. Danny saw nothing, nor heard a single sound. He was alone. Alone and trapped in the never-ending darkness.

Danny fell to his knees in despair. How could this be? How could he be trapped in a never-ending darkness… and more importantly, why? What had he done to deserve such harsh treatment? He was just a teenager after all… Was this some sort of punishing, a punishing for a mistake? Did he do something wrong? Danny felt hot tears beginning to run down his face, but made no effort to brush them away… why should it matter? He was alone, alone forever. Danny laid on the ground in which he couldn't see. It was neither warm, nor cold. It was simply… there. Danny shut his eyes. He couldn't take it… how could he exist like this? Exist in such extreme darkness, and loneliness?

Suddenly, through Danny's closed eyelids, he noticed there was light. He opened them, and noticed that he was in a dark tunnel. He still saw no features to the tunnel… only that there were two ends. One of the ends was a swirling green light, made up of forest green, and radioactive green, swirling together in a never-ending cycle. This light was familiar. He felt a pang of longing for this light. It was good for this reason… but at the same time, this light was dark, as if it was unnatural for him to enter it. It was unbelievably cold as well, and Danny shivered simply by looking at it.

Danny looked in the other direction, there was another light. This light was a bright white. It was unknown, therefore, to be feared. But it was warm, and it practically BEGGED Danny to follow it. It seemed more natural than the green light. It was as if it was the path his was SUPPOSED to take. The path he NEEDED to take.

Danny looked at his two options, a nagging sense in his gut told him he needed to choose, the green light or the white light. Danny finally decided on the warm, comforting white light. Although it was unfamiliar to him, it seemed right. So, Danny stood up and began to walk towards the white light. It seemed perfect to him, and he knew he was making the right choice.

Danny's fingers grazed ageist the warmth of the white light. He smiled at the happiness which it made him feel. He knew it was going to be okay, the white light was good… It wasn't going to hurt him… he was going to be happy. It was going to be okay. Danny leaned forward, about to step into the light, when he heard a cry. Danny stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around, unsure of what he just heard.

"Hello?" Danny called, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He took a step away from the light, as he listened for a response. What if someone was hurt? He would have to help them… but how? He could see nothing but the two lights…

"Is anybody there? Hello?" Danny called again, stepping further away from the white light. Danny jumped as he heard another cry; it was coming from the green light! Perhaps someone was trapped?

Danny heard the cry again and he gasped… he would recognize that cry from anywhere… it was Sam's! Danny began to run towards the green light, he had to help Sam! Danny called out her name, but he was only greeted with more cries. He recognized every single one of them. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie… they were all crying! Danny noticed that their cries where in desperation, not in physical pain, but the kind that stung deep, and it broke Danny's heart.

Danny broke into a sprint, dashing towards the green. He no longer cared that it was unbearably cold, only that it held his loved ones. He ran into it without a second thought. Danny gasped as he felt his entire body feel as if it had been submerged into liquid nitrogen. Danny cried out in pain, yet continued to hear his loved one's wails of despair. He had never heard something so painful in his life, and he would rather be cut through with a sword, then to hear those cries. Danny no longer cried for he was in pain, he cried because his loved ones were. Suddenly, the cries, the cold, the pain, it all left. And Danny felt only slight aches in his body. He had his eyes shut tight, for he was weary.

Danny lay there for about an hour, trapped in a dreamless sleep. Finally, Danny managed to gain the strength to open his eyes… only to get the shock of his life. Danny was looking at a mass of swirling green, and he knew where he was without a doubt… the Ghost Zone.

Danny forced himself to his feet, noticing that he was on a small island, one he had never seen before; he knew he must be deep within the Ghost Zone. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood, swaying slightly from the effort. Danny shook his head and pulled down his hand, only to do a double take on it. He gasped as he looked at his arm. It looked much like it did when he was intangible, Danny was baffled, it didn't FEEL like he was intangible… Danny tried to reverse the intangibility… but he remained the same. He frowned. Why wasn't he going back to normal? A sickening feeling in his gut let him know something was wrong… maybe he- maybe he wasn't intangible? Danny looked at his arm and let the feeling of intangibility surge into it. He gasped, his arm faded almost into non-existence… Danny abruptly cut of the power and watched his arm return to its normal, slightly see through, state.

Danny shook his head… no, no, no, no, NO! This wasn't happening… what was wrong with him? Why was he stuck in this odd intangible state? Danny suddenly felt sick to his stomach and looked around the island, noticing a small pool of water. He ran over to it and looked at his reflection… only to wish he hadn't. Danny looked at himself in horror.

Danny's face was paler than it was… even in his ghost form. His entire body was transparent, as if he was intangible. His hair was black… but was looking slightly grey. He was wearing his usual 'Fenton' attire, a white and red t-shirt, jeans, and red converse, except they looked dulled in color, and he had a bright white aura surrounding him. And to top it all off, his eyes let off a brilliant gold glow. Danny stumbled back and tripped upon a stray root, and fell to the ground. He made no motion to stand, for he was overcome with grief. He knew what had happened, he was no fool.

Skulker had killed him. He was dead. He was a ghost… a full ghost. Danny curled into a ball, wrapping his hands around his knees, and let his loss overtake him. He laid there and cried, and cried, not caring if anyone saw, not caring of what troubles that could befall him, for he had lost. He was dead; he had nothing, not even his very breath.

Danny cried for hours, never lifting his head. He sobbed for his great loss, himself. Danny was never one to cry, he knew that crying never solved anyone's problems. But Danny was overcome by sheer grief. He wanted things to be back to normal, he wanted to be alive!

But alas, he was not. He was dead, and there wasn't a thing that he could do about it. Danny took in slow shuddering breaths, trying to get his mind to accept this truth. He knew that denying it would only cause him more pain. He was dead, yes, he was dead. This was one of the cruel facts of his life… or rather, afterlife. But Danny knew one thing; he was done wallowing his his own misery. He had to face this new life. Yes he was dead, but that didn't give him the right to lay here a cry himself dry. No, he was going to make the best of his new life. He was going to make it through this. It was going to be okay.

Danny forced himself to smile, and he stood. He felt only slightly light-headed, but he shook it off. It was going to be fine, and deep down, Danny knew it. He looked around the swirling green, and regardless of the fact that he knew the green to be his new home; he felt a pang of longing. Danny felt a need, almost to the point of an obsession. Danny knew what he had to do next; it was almost a demand, being screamed within his own mind.

He had to leave the Ghost Zone. He had to find his family and friends. He needed them… he had promised them… promised them never to let harm befall them. He jumped into the air, and flew in the direction he believed the Fenton's portal to be. His last words where still ringing in his head…

"_I love you, and I promise I will never, ever let anything happen to you."_

…

**Me: So how did you guys like it? Did it make you feel a little better about what I did?**

_**Danny Muse: I'm still pretty peeved that you killed me, but I have to admit, I'm a little less angry after reading this chapter. At least I'm a ghost right?**_

**Me: Way to go Danny! Optimism is always good!**

_**Danny Muse: Shut up, hehehehe…**_

**Me: What's so funny…?**

_**Danny Muse: Oh nothing, just reading the comments on the picture of you I posted on Facebook…**_

**Me: You did not…**

_**Danny Muse: Yup. Karma came and bit you in your killing butt now didn't it?**_

**Me: YOU SUCK! **

_**Danny Muse: BUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Me: UGH! Until next time readers… wait are you recording this? DANNY!**

_**Danny Muse: Oh man gotta run!**_

**Me: DANNY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Merry Christmas everyone! **

_**Danny Muse: Feliz Navidad! **_

**Me: You ain't Hispanic Danny!**

_**Danny Muse: WELL I sometimes pay attention in Spanish class…**_

**Me: Wow… that's a shock.**

_**Danny Muse: And this is coming from the girl who draws in class…**_

**Me: HEY! At least I have a B average!**

_**Danny Muse: My grades aren't THAT bad…**_

**Me: Okay Mr. D average.**

_**Danny Muse: Okay just for that I'm setting the readers on you…SICK 'EM!**_

**Me: OH FUDGE CAKES! AHHHH!**

_**Danny Muse: hehehe… Merry Christmas guys, I hope you have a great one. I'm just glad that this year wasn't as bad as last year *shudders*. Jazz had gotten me this AWSOME model rocket… but then for some reason, don't ask, Dad thought it was a ghost. You can only image how that went down… well as long as your Christmas did not consist of a charred Christmas tree, a hole blown through your house, or a model rocked turning into a ghost due to an overload of ectoplasm shot at it, than your Christmas was a success. So without further ado, I present Chapter 6 of 'The End of the Road' as a little Christmas gift from me and DPfruitloop, to you. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

…**...**

**Chapter 6**

Sam was wide awake. She hadn't been able to sleep for the three days that Danny had been dead. Three days. She still couldn't believe that. Three days. Three days without Danny. Three days that she had sat in this bed. Her parents had constantly come up to her room, begging her to please come downstairs. But she refused. She told them she just had to be alone, and slammed the door in their face. They were worried, and she knew it, but frankly she really didn't care. They had brought food up to her room, and begged her to eat, but again she didn't care. Why should she? Danny couldn't eat, and Danny couldn't sleep, so neither would she. How was it fair that she could do these while Danny could not? After all it was all her fault. If she had found him sooner, he could still be alive. If she hadn't left him alone he would've had her to help him. She had left him all alone, she knew the dangers that could await him, yet she still left him to fend for himself. It was all her fault, all her fault.

Danny was dead because of her. So why should she care? No she shouldn't. Her life was over. Without Danny her life had no meaning. She wanted more than anything just to die, but she wasn't going to DO anything. No, if Danny were still here, he would probably throttle her for thinking like that. She turned over in her bed and threw her face into the pillow. She screamed into the pillow. She didn't care if anybody heard her, she was overcome by grief. Why couldn't it be her instead of Danny? Why couldn't have she been the one to die? Why couldn't she have faced Skulker? She wished she could take his place, that she could've died and he could be sitting here, alive.

"Sam?" A voice called from outside the door. But Sam did not respond, she only rolled over and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open but did not look over to see who it was. She hoped they would just leave.

"You can cut it out Sam; I know that you're faking." The voice said. Sam sat up, ready to make whoever had entered the room leave, only to stop in mid shout when she noticed who had arrived.

"Tucker?" She choked out; her eyes were red and puffy as she looked at the African American boy standing before her.

"Hey Sam," he said forcing a smile, "How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Sam spat, giving the boy a murderous glare.

"Sorry," Tucker said softly sitting next to Sam, "Stupid question."

"Yeah no kidding." Sam said, throwing her face back down into the pillow. Tucker sighed and pulled her up into a hug. Sam buried her face into Tucker's shirt and sobbed. He rubbed her back softly, before he started to cry as well. It wasn't fair, why did Danny have to die?

The two friends sat there, hugging and crying for what seemed like an eternity, before Tucker finally pulled away, looking at his friend sadly.

"Jazz wanted me to tell you that the funeral is going to be in two days." He whispered, choking slightly on his tears.

"Two days?" Sam whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"She wanted to know if you wanted to say anything... You know at the service?" Tucker whispered softly.

"I guess...," Sam whispered, "are you going to say anything?" Tucker nodded, smiling sadly at Sam.

"He would want us to." He said. Sam nodded in agreement, and pulled him into another hug.

"Why did he have to go Tucker? Why did he have to go?" Sam asked crying, mascara running down her face, staining Tucker's yellow shirt.

"Trust me Sam," Tucker said, "I've been asking myself the same exact question." The two friends sat there for a moment hugging, before they finally pulled away.

"Why is life so unfair?" Sam cried, staring at Tucker.

"I'll tell you right after I figure it out." Tucker said smiling half-heartedly at Sam.

She chuckled sadly at his joke and gave him a small hug.

"Things are going to be so different without Danny..." Sam said softly, looking at the ground.

"Heck yeah they will..." Tucker said; his eyes also averted to the ground.

"Life sucks." Sam said.

"You're just noticing that?" Tucker asked, smiling sadly, before standing up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go home now, I promised my parents that I would be home by 9 'o clock." Tucker said. Sam nodded sadly and flopped back down on her bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Sam gave him a, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-of-coarse-I-won't-you-idiot, look.

"Sorry… stupid question." Tucker said again, chuckling sadly. Sam gave him a half-hearted smile, before looking back up at her ceiling.

"We are going to make it through this Sam." Tucker said sadly, before leaving.

"I wish," Sam whispered to herself. "I wish"

Sam looked over at her dresser. On it laid a picture of Danny, Tucker, and herself. Danny was in the middle, with his arms wrapped around them. He had a mile long grin on his face as he looked at the camera. His eyes held that familiar twinkle in them, which had always made her smile. Tucker was looking down at his PDA, with one arm around Danny. I had my arm around Danny as well, and was looking at him, with a slight blush to my cheeks.

On top of the photo laid her most prized possession. It was a small ice crystal. Danny had given it to her right after Undergrowth had been defeated, and he had first received his ice powers. It looked like a small diamond. Sam smiled sadly and picked the crystal up. Attached to it was a metal chain she had added. She sighed and put the necklace on herself, she held the small crystal in her hand as it hung from her neck.

"Oh Danny…," Sam cried, clutching the crystal tighter, "Why did you have to go? This is all my fault…"

Sam cried aloud, hugging herself. She just wanted Danny back. Why did he have to go? She looked around the room, before sighing and flopping into her bed. She resumed the technique she had come up with yesterday, to keep herself from going insane. She started to count softly to herself.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Sam counted. Till for the first time in three days, she found herself slowly nodding off. Even though Danny's death was all her fault, she couldn't help but feel slightly happy. She knew despite everything, Danny would be proud of her. Proud of her for at least granting herself sleep… but she knew she still didn't deserve it.

She could've been a better friend. She could've watched his back. She could've been there for him when he needed her most! But no, she was at home asleep, while he was slowly dying. Sam sighed and turned over and looked out her window. She saw the twinkling stars which Danny had loved so much. As she felt sleep finally overtaking her, she mumbled a few words.

"I miss you Danny…," Sam whispered, "and-and I loved you."

And without another word, Sam fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

…

_**Danny Muse: Wow DPfruitloop, that was really depressing.**_

**Me: Well SORRY! **

_**Danny Muse: That sounded pretty sarcastic to me.**_

**Me: NO? Really? **

_**Danny Muse: Do I have to call the readers?**_

**Me: *face pales* you are ruthless. **

_**Danny Muse: Hey be thankful I'm not a fruit-loop.**_

**Me: Shut-up Danny.**

_**Danny Muse: Na I'm good.**_

**Me: UGH YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!**

_**Danny Muse: hehe, I try. Okay well Merry Christmas everyone!**_

**Me: Merry Christmas people! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ON THE UPDATE D:**

_**Danny Muse: Yeah you suck a lot don't you?**_

**Me: Wow…. You're brutal.**

_**Danny Muse: You deserve it, for leaving the face of the earth for like two weeks!**_

**Me: I already said that I was sorry!**

_**Danny Muse: Well sorry don't cut it.**_

**Me: You know you are starting to sound more like a Dan muse…**

_**Danny Muse: *face pales* I AM NOT LIKE HIM! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM! I AM NOT EVIL! HE IS AN EVIL SYCOPATH! N-E-V-E-R CALL ME HIM AGAIN!**_

**Me: Okay… Dan. **

_**Danny Muse: *shoots ecto-blast at DPfruitloop.* TAKE THAT YOU DERP!**_

**Me: OWCHIE! … Wait… did you just call me a derp?**

_**Danny Muse: …no…**_

**Me: O.o okay then… let's get on with the chapter…**

…**…**

**Chapter 1**

Danny floated in front of the swirling mass among the green, which he knew to be the Fenton ghost portal. A lump had formed in his throat as he starred his eyes unblinking. He was frozen in fear, and apprehension. He was dead. He was a full ghost, the very thing that his parents had hunted for YEARS! Sure, in his dying breath they had accepted him as a half ghost, but that was just it, a HALF ghost, and not to mention he was dying…even VLAD wouldn't be able to find the heart to loathe a dying person. No, he had no way of knowing if his parents would have fully accepted him, and if he went through that portal, it could mean an early end to his ghostly existence. Even IF they would have accepted him as a half ghost, who's to say they may think he had become evil; now that he was a FULL ghost. After all, his parents had always called ghosts evil… perhaps they only believed he was capable of good as a half ghost because he was also half human?

But among these fears, Danny couldn't deny one fact, that calling that he couldn't ignore, he NEEDED his family. It was not a desire, or a mere need, it was an OBSEESION. He could only focus on one thing, one goal, his family, and all other thoughts where small in comparison to this need. Was he mindless? No. Danny could think just as well as a normal being, but he had only one drive, only one reason for existing, and that was to make sure his family was alive, well, and most importantly; safe. He wanted them to be happy and healthy. He NEEDED them to be… if he found that they were otherwise… he didn't think that he could continue to exist.

So Danny took a deep breath, although he found no need to breathe, he found it reassuring; and it almost helped him forget that he was dead… almost. Danny slowly floated towards the portal, and before he could second guess himself, plunged through it.

Danny felt weird. He felt… weaker? No, no that wasn't the word… he felt, out of place? Perhaps. He felt as if he did not belong. He supposed the feeling could be compared as wearing a unicorn outfit in the middle of a school day. He was dead, and he was in the realm of the living. So yes, he did not belong. Danny had to force himself NOT to fly back into the Ghost Zone out of fear. No, he had to do this. His very being commanded it, and he knew he must submit. He had to try, for his and his family's sake.

Danny looked around the lab, and frowned. It looked as if it hadn't been touched, everything was orderly, there was no ectoplasm goo (thanks to his father's experimenting), there was no ghost weapons strewn everywhere… in fact, there were several boxes, each filled to the brim with lab equipment. Everything was packed away, everything. All that could be seen was boxes upon boxes, all neatly stacked upon one another. Danny frowned, he knew what it meant, and he didn't like… not one bit…His parents were packing the lab away… they were giving up ghost fighting!

Danny shut his eyes, knowing that if he could still let lose tears that he would. What were they thinking? Did they really think that he would want them to give up their passion? Danny sighed, pushing the thought away for the time being… he would have to fix this. Of that he was certain.

He took a deep breath and turned invisible; he would want to assess the…damage before letting his family see him. Not just that, but he still was absolutely clueless on what he was to say to them. "HEY GUYS? Guess what? I'm a full ghost!"? No, he was pretty sure that wouldn't go down all that well. Danny went intangible and floated through the roof of the basement, and was met with a sight he would never be able to un-see.

His Mother was sitting there, alone on the couch. She had a distant look in her eyes, and was staring at the T.V. Tear stains where strewn across her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. Danny floated over to her- still invisible- to look at what she was watching. He smiled sadly at what he saw. It was a home movie, and the date in the corner was August 7, 2004. A 7 year old Danny was talking to the screen, his baby blue eyes twinkling with excitement. He held a small model rocket, and was making it 'fly' through the air.

_**"…And THEN the countdown goes off, and they say BLASTOFF!" The 7 year old Danny said. The camera jiggled a bit, and laughter came from behind it.**_

_**"Oh,**__**so is THAT how a rocket launch works?" Maddie's voice called from behind the camera obviously amused.**_

_**"Mhmm," Danny said his head bobbing up and down, "and then they all go into outer space!"**_

Maddie had fresh tears running down her face as she watched the home movie, a sad smile on her face. Danny felt awful, it was all his fault his mother was in so much pain, his entire fault. Danny shut his eyes, barely able to refrain from crying out in anguish and guilt. He looked away and noticed the time on the clock; it was 3 in the morning. He almost moaned. His mother wasn't well because of him. She was dying inside because of him. She was sad because of him, all his fault, his entire fault.

Danny sat next to his mother, floating slightly over the couch so she wouldn't notice a weight change in the couch. Suddenly, he heard a noise emanate from her pocket.

"Warning," A robotic voice said, "A ghost is near!"

"Oh shut-up!" Maddie cried taking out the small ghost tracker and throwing it across the room, it there shattered upon impact with the wall.

Danny wanted to make his mother feel better; he had no idea how though. A strange feeling welled up in his stomach, and without thinking; he placed a hand on his mother's arm. She was so welled up in her own grief; she didn't even notice his cool touch. Danny whispered one word.

"Sleep…" He whispered. He felt his mother fall limp, and leaned against the couch. She breathed slowly and deeply, obviously lulled into a deep sleep. Danny abruptly stood up and stared at his hands in awe.

_"Holy crap," _Danny thought,_ "what kind of ghost AM I?"_

Danny shook his head, when did his life ever make any sense? Well, at least his mother was sleeping, she deserved sleep. She was the sweetest, most amazing mother a kid could ask for, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a great mother. He leaned forward, and kissed her forehead softly. She shuddered slightly under the cool touch of his lips, but smiled. Danny returned the smile sadly.

"I love you." Danny whispered and floated through the ceiling, up to his parent's room. His father was sound asleep, but he was thrashing around, beads of sweat covered his face, and it was obvious he was having a nightmare; from which he could not wake._ "That's because he is LIVING his nightmare… just like me"_ Danny thought. He bit his lip and walked over to him. He placed his hand on his father's forehead, and thought peaceful thoughts. His father instantly calmed under his touch, and a small smile formed on his face. Danny sighed softly and wished he could bring more comfort to his father, but for the time being, this would have to suffice.

"Who would have thought," Danny whispered smiling sadly at his father, "That the thing you hate most, ghosts, could bring you such comfort. I just hope that you will still love me… even if I am a ghost… I love you dad… even if you never love me back." He leaned forward and hugged his father softly, knowing that he was in a deep enough sleep that he would not wake, before he went to fly over to his sister's room, deciding to take a shortcut through his own.

Danny stopped mid-flight when he entered his own room, because he realized he was not alone. He mentally patted himself on the back for remaining invisible, and he looked down at his bed to see who it was… Jazz.

Danny frowned, normally she would cringe upon the SUBJECT of going into Danny's room, something along the lines of it being the grossest place on the face of the earth, but there she was. Danny floated over to her; she was in a similar state to his mother, only that she was staring at a photo of her and Danny, rather than watching a home movie.

"Oh Danny," Jazz whispered, her fingers tracing the smile on her brother's face in the picture. "Why did you have to go?"

Danny shut his eyes, forcing himself to stop taking unnecessary breaths, so he wouldn't start to cry, this was all his fault. He had to make this right. He had to make it better. Danny placed his hand on his sister's arm; she froze for a minute, before he told her to sleep. She fell against his pillow, and Danny took the photo from her hand and set it on his night stand. He pulled the covers over her and smiled.

"Common Jazz… be brave. Please be brave… for me? I promise that I will make this right. Please just stay strong… I won't ever leave you alone again… I promise." Danny leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead, before he flew out the window towards Tucker's house.

He phased through the wall into Tucker's room, and saw his friend, who seemed to be in a slightly better shape than his family. Tucker was sound asleep in his bed, his obnoxious snoring ringing through the room, as he snuggled up next to his PDA. Danny walked over to his nightstand, and saw a picture of Sam, Tucker, and himself. He smiled at the picture; he remembered when they had taken it. Danny was laughing as he hugged his two friends while Sam silently glared at Tucker. Tucker had just made a joke about slaughtering pigs, and if looks could kill, Tucker would have been dead. Danny smiled and knew Tucker was going to be brave about this. He was always the one to stand strong.

"You are the most amazing friend a dude could have Tucker." Danny whispered, and smiled sadly, knowing that his friend was okay… at least for tonight. Danny sighed quietly and he was about to leave when he noticed a date on Tucker's PDA. Danny quietly fazed the PDA out of Tucker's grasp so he could look at it. His felt a lump form in his throat as he read what it said.

**Danny's Funeral: December 5, 2011 at 5:00pm.**

Danny sighed when he looked at the date, then he looked to the right corner of the PDA, to see what day today was. It was the 4th… the funeral was tomorrow. Danny closed his eyes and quietly fazed the PDA back into Tucker's hands, and flew out of his house, heading to Sam's.

Danny almost turned visible right then and there when he saw the state his beloved was in. She was rocking back and forth in the corner of her room, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was biting her nails. Danny sighed quietly, he always knew that Sam would take is death badly, but he never would have imagined that it would be this bad. Danny floated over to her, and noticed that she was staring at her favorite picture of him. He had been talking when she took the picture, and his eyes where ridiculously wide, and he had his mouth open in an 'o' shape, with his tongue hanging partially out. He looked ridiculous, and Sam had made a big deal of putting it on Facebook. Danny smiled at the memory, remembering how much he wanted to zap Sam with an ecto-blast for that one, but then she gave him the puppy eyes, and he had melted like butter.

Danny laid an icy hand on her shoulder, and she jumped at the feeling.

"WHA-" Sam was interrupted mid-shout when Danny told her to sleep. Immediately she fell into a deep slumber.

Danny gently picked Sam up and brought her over to her bed. He made a duplicate (which was just his luck he could do that now that he was a full ghost), who pulled back the covers while the real Danny set Sam gently on the bed. Danny absorbed the doppelganger and pulled the covers over Sam. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Oh Sam…" he whispered looking at her sadly, "I'm going to make it all better, you'll see. I promise when that happens, you will never cry again, and if anyone tries to hurt you; I will hurt them tenfold!" Danny kissed her forehead once more, before backing away and then flying out the window.

Danny shut his eyes and sighed. He knew that it was going to be hard showing his family that he was a full ghost. Not to mention trying to show his parents that he still was the same Danny that they had loved.

All he could do now was wait, wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow where he will be doing something he never imagined that he would ever do. He was going to watch his funeral take place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yes I know it is short… but it's important! **

_**Danny Muse: Anything to do with me is important.**_

**Me: Shut-up Danny…**

_**Danny Muse: Make me.**_

**Me: *charges up ecto-gun.***

_**Danny: Son of a fruit-loop…*runs***_

**Me: Enjoy the chapter! *runs after Danny***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"BONG, BONG, BONG!" Danny stood in front of the church which where his funeral would be held. It was early afternoon, and he knew that his family would be arriving soon to arrange everything. He was invisible for this reason, as he stood, listing to the church bells ringing their morbid tune. He sighed as the tune reminded him of the lullaby that his mother sung to him as a child. He had no idea WHY morbid church bells would cause such a memory, perhaps it was because everything he heard reminded him of his loved one's since he became a full ghost? Danny smiled sadly as he remembered the lyrics to the lullaby. His mother had made them up, the lyrics hinting about the dangers of ghosts within them… oh the sweet irony.

_Sweet little child,_

_As morning still rise,_

_Fight off the dark,_

_From those dark evil eyes,_

_Keep your head high,_

_Show no fear,_

_For the eyes shall feed upon your lies._

For Danny it was the most normal lullaby he had ever heard, the only other one he had heard as a child was his father's version… and that one gave him nightmares for sure. He still remembered the first time that he heard that most kids didn't get sung lullabies about ghosts…at least then he could understand why he had been labeled by much of the population as 'freak'.

Huh… freak. Oh if only they who had given him that name would be able to see him now. If he was a freak before, he could only imagine the words they would use to describe his current predicament.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life." Danny jumped a little as he heard a voice from behind him. He spun around, still invisible, to see the voices source. His ghostly core sank as he saw the voice's culprit was Jazz. Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked right through his invisible body to the church. Danny looked beside her, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Sam stood next to her.

Sam…oh gosh she looked like a wreck. Danny shut his eyes and was glad he had no need to breathe, for if he did, he would surely be crying. Danny smiled sadly at her, although she couldn't see him, she seemed to calm slightly. Perhaps it was simply his soothing aura that relaxed her tense nerves. Danny would never be sure.

"Oh God… I miss him so much." Sam whispered.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Maddie cried.

Tucker and Jack simply looked down at their feet, unable to think of anything to say at this point. Today was the day they would lay their beloved brother, son, and friend to rest.

Danny followed his loved one's as they made their way into the building. It wasn't very large, but it had rather a small town church feel to it. He walked with them as they went down the aisle. He floated past rows and rows of wooden benches, and when he looked up a huge cross was on the far end wall. Windows lined the opposite walls, made of stained glass, and it caused beautiful colors to dance across the ground.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz?" Maddie said with her voice cracking. "Can you guys set these photo albums and pictures on that table over there, try to make it look nice okay? Jack and I are going to the store for a minute… we are going to get some balloons to set off in Danny's memory okay?"

The three children nodded in response, and smiled sadly as Jack and Maddie left for the store. Tucker, Jazz, and Sam began to arrange the photos and albums on the nearby table, but their eyes seemed to glance at something at the very front of the room. His breath hitched in his throat, as he saw what it was… it was his casket.

Danny floated towards it, it was really quite beautiful. He could tell it was his family and friend's idea. It was made entirely of black and white marble. Although the only part of the white that showed, was a thin line down the middle. It reminded Danny very much of his jumpsuit in ghost form, only missing the infamous DP logo. Danny gasped quietly as he noticed something… the casket was open.

Danny starred at his body in transfixed horror. He looked peaceful, as if he was asleep. His midnight hair was neatly brushed out of his face, and his skin looked dreadfully pale. Although the blood had been cleaned off, Danny could still make out through the back tux his body was wearing, where Skulker had done a number on him.

And then, Danny all but lost it.

He turned intangible and tried desperately to phase back into his body. He hardly noticed he was crying out in desperation, or that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz where staring wide eyed as Danny's body shook as he tried to phase back into himself.

"Danny…" They all whispered, in mild horror. Was he alive… what was going on?

Suddenly Danny screamed as flew away from his body, unable to phase himself back into his body. Why him, why? What did he do to deserve this? He was so distraught he didn't notice when he let up on his invisibility, or the instantaneous gasps of the three children.

"DANNY!" They cried at once.

Danny heard this and only cried louder. It was so unfair. He was dead, and now he had to go and scare the living crap out of his loved ones, so typical. He felt so weak. He had to freak out didn't he? Well, he supposed he HAD just seen his own body…it was understandable for him to be afraid.

"Danny…?" He heard a soft voice nearby him, he knew it, he knew it was Sam. "Danny…is that really you?"

Danny sighed and forced himself to calm down. His loved one's needed him to stay strong; for them. He had promised to look after them, and so what if he was dead? He was sure as heck gonna keep his promise. Danny looked up at her and slowly opened his eyes, he heard her gasp.

"Danny… your eyes…" She whispered in shock, as she looked into his golden eyes.

Danny simply nodded and looked back down. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. It hurt too much.

"Oh my god… Danny…." Jazz whispered while Tucker stood there speechless. Danny swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't do this… it was too much. He had to get out of here.

Danny looked up at all of them as they stared at him open mouthed. He, although he had no need to breathe, started to hyperventilate in fear.

"Danny… you okay dude?" Tucker said softly, trying not to scare him. Danny shook he head as he looked back down at his semi-transparent feet.

"I-I-I can't do this…" He whispered and turned intangible, flying out of the building at top speed, not looking back. He couldn't do this…he wasn't ready. All of them at once…he just panicked. He landed in a nearby tree and cried aloud in anguish.

He failed; he had failed his loved ones. He had run when they needed him most. He was a coward. Danny sighed and wrapped his hands around his knees.

"I will come back…I promise." Danny whispered.

He could still hear the faint sounds of the church bells ringing in the distance; he was going to make it right. He was never going leave his loved ones all alone…he would never abandon them, never. He would be back, and this time, he would stand strong- even if he was terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: MAN I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! D:**

_**Danny Muse: Yeah fruit loop, what gives?**_

**Me: -_- Teachers Danny… I swear they are going to be the death of me.**

_**Danny Muse: Are they as bad as Mr. Lancer?**_

**Me: Worse…**

_**Danny Muse: Holy Fruit loops!**_

**Me: Yeah no kidding! Anyways guys here is the next chapter… Please forgive me for the long wait… :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sam's black combat boots shuffled across the worn pavement as she made her way home from Danny's funeral. Her parents had practically BEGGED her to come home with them in the car, but Sam blatantly refused. She had to be alone right now. Sam had sat at the foot of Danny's grave for over an hour with both Tucker and Jazz, hoping that their now full ghost friend and brother, would make an appearance- but when the sun had begun to set, they were forced to abandon their hope of him returning tonight.

Sam looked to up to the cloudy heavens, just as they opened up. Soon, she was completely wet, but couldn't care less; her amethyst eyes stared at the ground as she slowly shuffled her way home, slightly shivering in the cool rain. She stared up at the clouded sky, praying that any passersby wouldn't notice that her tears had mixed with the downpour.

"Why Danny…" Sam whispered aloud, "Why did this happen?" Sam's hand unconsciously went up to the necklace she wore. It was a small bluish gem, dangling from a bright silver chain. Danny had made it for her not but a week before his untimely death. A shadow of a smile crept on Sam's face as she remembered that day.

*Flashback*

"_DANNY!" Sam cried as she ran to Danny's fallen form. The hybrid chuckled and sat up, only wincing slightly._

_"Sam stop it! I'm FINE!" Danny laughed._

"_Fine? FINE? Danny Vlad just threw you off a 12 story building and you say your FINE!" Sam exclaimed._

_"SAM!" Danny laughed, not intimidated by her previous explosion, "I'M FINE! See?" Danny stood up and shook his arms around to prove Sam that he was indeed alright._

_"GOD Danny don't scare me like that!" Sam said hitting Danny playfully on the arm, the boy simply rolled his eyes and shook the thermos in his hand. The half-ghost inside cursed loudly and Danny laughed._

_"Stupid fruit-loop…" Danny snickered. Sam giggled at that, but still expressed her worry at Danny. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny, and he frowned slightly._

_"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked._

_"It's just," Sam sighed, " I'm always worried that one of these days… you just… you just… won't come back."_

_"Sam," Danny said sternly, taking Sam's face gently in his hands, "Sam I will never leave you alone… oh and speaking of which…" Danny changed back into his human form and took a small necklace from his pocket. It had a silver chain, and fastened to it was one of his ice crystals, which never seem to melt. "I made this for you." Danny said and put the necklace around Sam's neck. She looked at it and smiled._

_"Oh Danny it's so beautiful!" Sam smiled._

_"Now even if I'm away… you will always have a piece of me with you." Danny said softly and without warning kissed her lightly. Both him and Sam blushed at that, but smiled._

_*End flashback*_

They could've been so much more… they had their entire lives ahead of them… but all of that was taken away in only a mere few hours. Everything they had once known was gone… and now all she had left of him was this small necklace… and Danny's ghost if he ever decided to return.

Sam felt a pang of hurt run through her at that thought. Although she understood perfectly well why Danny had left, it didn't make the pain hurt any less. He had just…left. All she could do now was to pray that he would find it in whatever was left of his heart to return….

….whatever was left of his heart. Gosh she hoped that he was still the same Danny she had grown to love… more than a friend. She prayed that being a full ghost, did not rob him of his humanity.

Sam looked up and realized that she had arrived at her house. Upon arriving, her parents immediately bolted up to her and began asking if she was alright, if she was cold, if she was okay…blah…blah…blah. Sam pushed past them and made her way up to her room, hardly noticing the sad smile her grandmother gave her.

Sam slammed the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. She silently cried for a minute, before she noticed a faint glowing next to her. She lifted her head up from her black pillow to see the glowing's source. Her eyes became wide as dinner plates at what she saw. Sam immediately ran over to her desk and starred flabbergasted at the sight before her.

She starred silently at the rose. It was glowing faintly, and was made completely out of ice. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who left it, and the voice behind her confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey Sam…Sorry I left." Danny quietly, and Sam turned around faster than the speed of light and smiled at the sight of Danny's ghost before her.

"DANNY!" She cried with joy and ran up to hug him. As her warm arms wrapped around his cool body, she noticed how the feeling was similar to that of hugging a balloon…a balloon made of wind that is...yet strangely he was solid. But Sam didn't care; she needed him now more than ever.

"I'm so sorry I left Sam…I-It was just so much to take at once… you know? I'm so sorry Sam…I will never ever leave you again… I promise." Danny whispered into Sam's ear. Sam nodded vigorously and Danny slowly pulled away from her, and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Sam's face.

"I missed you so much Sam." Danny whispered.

"I missed you too Danny." Sam whispered back. Danny smiled and looked at the clock, which now read 10:30 pm.

"You should go to bed," Danny started, and with Sam's disapproving glare added on, "I won't leave I swear!" Sam nodded apparently pleased with Danny's words and made her way to her bed and climbed under the covers.

Danny pulled the nearby computer chair over to the side of her bed and sat down. He began to comb through Sam's hair humming softly until she fell asleep. Danny smiled sadly at her, knowing their love would never thrive as it should have… not with his death and all.

"I love you Sam…" Danny whispered aloud, despite the fact that Sam was long since asleep. "I just wish I could've told you that before all this happened."

Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at Sam's black ceiling, there he simply allowed his thoughts to overtake him, and zoned out… the closest thing he would ever get to sleeping again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Oh wow I know you guys are going to hate me…**

_**Danny Muse: Oh my gosh…what did you do…**_

**Me: It's what I'm going to do…**

_**Danny Muse: What are you doing…**_

**Me:…I'm sorry guys, but I'm quitting this story.**

_**Danny Muse: WHAT! You can't just stop there! That's just EVIL!**_

**Me: Yes well, before all of you stop reading this author's note- I just want to say that if you want to continue this story, you can PM me and if nobody has already adopted it then you are more than welcome. Please PM message me first though!**

_**Danny Muse: … so you are really quitting this story?**_

**Me: *sighs* Yes, I'm sorry to all my faithful readers, but I have hit a roadblock with this story; and frankly, I dislike the way that I wrote it. So if any of you have any brilliant ideas for it, PM me and you can finish it for me **

_**Danny Muse: It's a pretty sad day…**_

**Me: Yes it is…but the good news is that I will be coming out with a new story soon after I finish **_**Danny is a Fruit-Loop**_**. So if any of you want to read it that would be awesome, and if you haven't read **_**Danny is a Fruit-Loop**_**, I would LOVE for you to read it! Thanks for understanding readers!**


End file.
